


Take a Sip (Or a Gulp)

by AlteringFate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Humor, In which Kaoru suffers for the sake of my amusement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteringFate/pseuds/AlteringFate
Summary: ReiKao Week, Day 2 - Promises (plus a VERY vague hint of tabloidism. Kinda.)When he promised Rei they'd go drinking together the day he turned 20, Kaoru was expecting a fancy beer at the most. Not the monstrosity presented to him under the guise of a present.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	Take a Sip (Or a Gulp)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my sister for helping me with the research for this, seeing as I don't drink. Including finding me a cocktail so repulsive sounding that I actually recoiled when I read its ingredients. (It's an Amaretto Sour--)  
> Also, I realized too late that Koga and Adonis are probably too young to be in a bar still, but let's just pretend this barman is one of Rei's numerous associates and decided to turn a blind eye or something.

They've made _a lot_ of promises over the years. Promises to become idols that will set a good example for their juniors in all units. (But particularly in UNDEAD, of course.) Promises to be worthy of standing next to each other as equals and maybe even surpass one another someday. (Though Kaoru is happy to _stay_ at Rei's level forever.) Promises not to let the other be overcome by the dark thoughts resulting from their pasts and to always pull each other towards the light. And of course, promises to love each other, though both the good and bad.

All good and noble promises. The kind of promises that you _expect_ couples to make to each other. And all are promises Kaoru finds easy to keep, for the most part.

_This_ promise, however, he's kind of regretting making. But when he takes one look at Rei's earnest expression (along with Adonis' bemused one and Koga's hysterical one), Kaoru _knows_ he'll be the worst person in the world if he backs out now.

But still, when he'd promised to go drinking with his boyfriend and their unit mates (more like honorary children, at this point.) on his 20th birthday, Kaoru had not been expecting _this_ kind of drink to be presented to him when he sat down at the bar.

"D-did you say this has egg white in it, Rei?"

He's not sure _why_ he's stuttering and when Koga lets out a bark like laugh, it takes all Kaoru has _not_ to reach over and throttle him for it. Especially when the other boy decides to interject with a comment before Rei can respond.

  
"Haa~n? _Y'scared_ or somethin', playboy?!"

"OK, _you_ drink it, then! Tell me what it's like!"

"Nice try, this is between Sakuma-senpai and yerself, ain't it? Adonis and I are just here 'cause there's food on offer."

Ignoring Rei's protests and complaints about how callous Koga is and how hurtful his puppy is being, only coming for food when they're _supposed_ to be celebrating _both_ their birthdays, Kaoru warily eyes the drink once more before glancing up at Adonis with a slightly pleading look.

  
"Adonis-kun~ You're a good kid, you know that, right?! You'll help me to get rid of-"

  
"My apologies, Hakaze-senpai. But you _know_ I can't drink just yet, after all." At least Adonis has the good grace to look sheepish. "Plus, if I'm to be honest... the drink isn't very appealing to _me_ , either."

Kaoru sinks a little in his seat, looking forlorn. So much for the best kid in UNDEAD bailing him out. However, it's not until he feels a hand gently squeeze his own under the counter and he meets Rei's concerned and guilty looking gaze that Kaoru realizes the squabble from before has ended.

  
"Forgive me, Kaoru. Maybe playing a prank like this on you was cruel, I just wanted to make your first drink as a legal adult unforgettable, that's all." Amazingly, even as he's apologizing, Rei has the _audacity_ to grin at him when he mentions his 'first drink as a legal adult,' even as he hastily tries to force it away again.

  
Sakuma Rei is _lucky_ he has a smile that could break even the strongest of reserves.

"But if it's truly abhorrent to you, I'll get you a beer instead." he continues, squeezing Kaoru's hand once more while the younger male lets his gaze drift from Rei's face to the drink before him.

Fuck it. A promise is a promise.

With a shake of his head the only answer, Kaoru reaches out to seize the glass with a determined expression on his face. And, heedless of the sudden squawks of the rest of UNDEAD for him _not_ to do what he's about to do, he tips as much of the drink into his mouth as he can manage in one fell swoop.

Now, Hakaze Kaoru wouldn't say he's a perfect man. He's only human after all, he makes mistakes.

But this particular one is probably one of the biggest he's made in a while.

To his credit, he doesn't _actually_ throw up, no matter how much his body rebels at the sudden onslaught of alcohol and unusual (re: _disgusting_ ) ingredients. In a way, Kaoru's _proud_ he manages to keep most of the concoction down, even as his eyes water and his hand is clamped over his mouth while yells of 'it's not a shot, you shouldn't just try to down it, idiot!' ring in his ears from _multiple_ people around them.

Knowing his luck, this will be all over twitter by morning. Especially when Rei leans over to wipe his face with a napkin, his fangs digging down on his bottom lip to hold in a laugh that Kaoru knows is at his expense.

If they weren't in a public place and his face wasn't such a mess that it had to be cleaned, Kaoru might have just given Rei a 'screw you, asshole' kiss. As it is, he sticks out his tongue and 'gently' bumps his head against his boyfriend's shoulder as the long suffering bartender sets down both a glass of water and a beer before them.

  
"You owe for this, you jerk." he mumbles in an almost whiny tone as he pulls away to sip at the water, shivering slightly as Rei's throaty laugh and whispered reply.

  
"I assure you, Kaoru. Whatever punishment you see fit to give to me later on, I'll accept it without complaint. _I promise._ "


End file.
